Lights Will Guide You Home
by laura4992
Summary: Set in CP Coulter's Daltonverse. Hurt/Comfort, Senior Year, newlyestablished!Jogan prompted by Julie AKA Jaydeemz on Tumblr. Rated T because Logan and Derek are potty mouths.


Hey y'all! So this fabulous bit of Jogan-ness was prompted to me by the darling Julie (AKA Jaydeemz on Tumblr) and is also dedicated to her. Thank you for being awesome, sweetheart. I hope you like it!

Needless to say, the characters in this fic belong to the beautiful Mamma CP (AKA CP Coulter) from her fabulous fic 'Dalton', and the title is taken from Coldplay's lyrics to 'Fix You'.

* * *

Senior Year for Julian Larson was _nothing_ how he expected it to be.

After the helliest Hell Night the school had ever known and the Siege that followed, the school had become a lot friendlier and there was less of a divide within the student body. The Windsors still pulled pranks on the Stuarts and the Stuarts continued to retaliate, but they were more light-hearted and (slightly) less destructive than they had been, and there was (slightly) less rivalry between the two once-feuding houses; the Day students and the Boarders got on better now that they had been accepted as equals and everything was just _different_. Some people might- in a fleeting thought, before they remembered what really_ happened_ and what had made the community spirit heighten so drastically- say that the events of Hell Night was actually a good thing, but Julian would disagree, amongst others. Others that had been there, others that had been in that Art Hall as it filled with smoke and had felt the fire scorch their skin.

The diva had recovered sufficiently that he had been allowed back to school. He was taking a break from acting until he had fully recovered- he still had days when his limbs didn't do what he wanted them to do, but those days were becoming less frequent.

And thirdly, and most shockingly, Julian was out, and had a boyfriend. And his boyfriend was _Logan Wright_, the boy he had loved for _four years_. They had got together at Prom after Logan had insisted on choosing their outfits- Logan being the beast post-transformation and Julian a gender-bent Belle, dressed in a pale yellow suit with a rose boutonnière. They danced together, and after taking him outside for some "fresh air", Logan told him he loved him too, but hadn't allowed himself to accept it until after the incident in the Art Hall because he didn't want to risk losing the brunet. The rest of Prom and the summer following was spent making up for years of lost time, whilst taking things slow as well. His Mom wasn't overly pleased at first, but had come to accept his sexuality over the summer, whereas his Dad just wanted him to be happy, regardless.

So yeah, Senior Year was shaping up to be something _completely_ different than what the actor had imagined.

Today was one of those days where his body wasn't doing what he wanted it to, so much so that Derek or Kurt or _someone_ had taken over writing notes for him in class because he was struggling holding his pen for too long. He knew he should have brought a recorder or something so he could take the notes later, but he was _Julian Larson_, he didn't _need_ help, and no matter how much he told whoever took pity on him- ugh, he _hated_ when people took _pity_ on him- they just sent him _that_ look with _that _smile and told him it was OK, they didn't mind.

When the final bell rang, he flashed Thad the most genuine smile he could muster and thanked him for taking the notes for him before packing his bag and standing before striding quickly out of the classroom, just wanting to hide in his dorm for the rest of the evening. Maybe Logan would bring him something from the cafeteria, or they could order something in? He didn't care, he just wanted food and to be left alone so no-one else could fuss over him like he was a _child_.

Logan met him outside the main building. "Hey Diva, how was class?"

"Don't ask." He grumbled, storming ahead.

Logan caught up quickly. "Jules, come on; talk to me."

"I don't want to talk about it, Logan." He snapped, speeding up as much as he could before they reached the Stuart House. As soon as the pair entered, the occupants took one look at the fuming brunet and gave him a wide berth, knowing not to mess with the actor when he was pissy. Julian climbed the stairs quickly then suddenly, a few steps from the top, his legs gave out and he crumpled, falling a few steps until he hit Logan, who was, luckily, ready to catch him.

"Jules, are you OK?" He helped the brunet up.

He pulled himself from his boyfriend's grasp. "I'm fine." He grumbled, his hair hiding his now-teary eyes before he made his way up the rest of the stairs and into his dorm, slamming the door behind him, leaving Logan standing on the stairs.

As soon as he heard the door slam, the Prefect sprang back to life, taking the stairs two at a time before rushing to the diva's dorm and giving everyone within twenty feet of the room a glare that told them to scarper, quick. Once the hallway was clear, he made his way to the door and knocked gently. "Jules? Let me in, please?" He called gently.

"Go away!" The sound of his boyfriend's choked voice made his heart ache.

"Please, Jules; I want to help you."

"I don't _need_ your help! I don't need _anyone's_ help!"

The blond sighed, running a hand through his hair. "OK, if you don't want my help then that's fine, but will you please let me in so I can make sure you're alright?" He heard no reply. "Please, for me?" He received no reply once again, and just as he was about to call out to his boyfriend once more the door opened and he slipped inside, shutting the door behind him as Julian shuffled back to his bed, sitting with his back to the headboard and pulling his legs to his chest. Logan followed him, sitting across from him with his legs crossed as he watched the brunet calm his breathing. He stayed quiet, waiting for the actor to speak with ragged breaths and snuffles filling the silence.

It took a few minutes until the silence was broken. "I'm supposed to be better."

"Jules, you're miles better than you were at Prom-"

"But Prom was months ago! And I've finished my physio! I shouldn't still be having these days where I can't even write my notes for _one_ _class_-"

"Julian," he reached for the pale hands clasped to slim legs, causing the sepia eyes to meet green "I know you want to be better, I know how it feels to _want_ to be _better_, but you need to be patient. You suffered a lot of trauma from what happened, and you've come so, _so_ far from where you were when I first saw you after you got out of the hospital. You can walk further and for longer, and yeah, you can't write for extended periods of time, but you struggled _holding_ the pen when you first came back. It will take time, and it will be tough, and I know you don't like people helping you, but you need to let them, it's only for now. You'll be back to your strong, independent, Prima Donna self before you know it." He cracked a grin as he saw the brunet's lips twitch. "Or if you want to be more self-sufficient, why not take your laptop to class? I'm sure the teachers won't mind, and they say typing is a lot easier than writing."

The diva nodded. "Yeah, I will." He spoke softly, moving to mimic his boyfriend, crossing his legs. "Thank you. I love you, Squid."

"I love you too, Diva." He smiled. "Come here." He shuffled the two so they were lying on the bed and pulled him into a hug, his eyes fixated on the sepia orbs across from him before closing the gap in a tender kiss. Julian kissed him back, his hand stroking over the blond's shirt and pulling it from his slacks so he could access the plains of smooth, warm skin hidden underneath. Logan smirked against his lips and rolled so he was straddling the model, his tongue sweeping over the brunet's bottom lip until he was granted access, their tongues grazing and stroking one another as they ridded one another of their shirts- Julian's merely opened- kissing and enjoying the feel of their lover's skin. It didn't take long for Julian's hands to land on the blond's hair- he loved running his fingers through it when they made out- before stroking over his shoulders and down his torso, Logan's hands planted either side of the actor's head as he focused on tasting every part of his boyfriend's mouth and lips. He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down the other's neck, knowing how much he enjoyed it, judging by the tiny, almost inaudible mewls he made when the blond nipped _just_ the right spot-

Someone banged on the door. "Hey! You two! You better not be fucking in there!"

"Piss off, Derek!" Logan growled, the two sharing a huffy chuckle before kissing slowly again.

"Come on, let me in! I heard something was up with Larson, is he alright?"

"He's fine, Derek. We're busy, fuck off."

"Lo, come on; he just wants to check on me."

The blond sighed. "Alright." He kissed him softly before getting up before grabbing his shirt and pulling it on as he made his way to the door and opened it.

Derek strode in, taking in the current state of his two best friends. "Ew. Gross. Never mind." He turned to leave.

"Derek?" Julian called, causing the athlete to turn around again. "Get me the take-out menus from the kitchen drawer?"

"Alright, but I'm sliding them under the door. I'll see you guys later." He then turned and exited the room, muttering something that sounded distinctively like them 'fucking like rabbits'.

Logan shut the door with a flick of his wrist before returning to the bed, pulling his shirt off again and crawling on top of the brunet. "Now, where were we?" He grinned devilishly, his eyes dropping to the plump, swollen lips below him.

"I _think_… we were about… _here_…" Julian flashed his classic Cheshire-Cat grin before looping his hand around the Prefect's neck before pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

* * *

So, what d'ya think? If you enjoyed this, please feel free to review! Muchos liebes, guys!


End file.
